Ashraqat Jäger
This roleplay character belongs to Alice Lexi and is coming soon. Ashraqat "Ash" Jäger (born March 31st, 1986) is one of the main characters of The Originals, having had a minor role to play in season's 2 and 3. She is currently a Witch-Werewolf hybrid that was born in Israel, having decided to come to New Orleans upon the news of the tribrid's, Hope Mikaelson, existence. She was married to another werewolf, Connor Hendrix, who was killed in action to the war that the pair were apart of. They also had a daughter, Nadya, who was killed by hunters after having found out about the family's existence and ties to the supernatural life; this prompted Ashraqat to fake her death and be on the run before settling in New Orleans. She is apart of the Jäger family, and by marriage, the Hendrix family. Biography Early life Elijah Jäger was a Werewolf who was born in Germany at the time of the holocaust, which further proves the slow aging process of Werewolves. Nonetheless, his parents tried their hardest to protect their son, which led to their downfall. His father activated his curse when Elijah was only three years old, in the middle of a fight, and under his wife's instructions, the pair had to leave her behind and run to safety. Sometime later, unable to leave Germany, Elijah was caught and activated his curse as well, to ensure his own safety. He and his father were separated, and he never heard from him again. Finding a way out of Germany, Elijah decided to spend most of his years travelling from place to place, unable to stay in one spot out of fear. He settled in Israel for more than a couple of years, unlike the rest, having gone back to his roots and decided to stay in the country. Along the way, he came across a coven, mainly one that was familial and stronger than those that he'd met in the past -- there, he met Atiya Bashara, a firstborn woman who held unbelievable power. Sometime later, the pair married and had four children; Odelia Jäger, Altair Jäger, Dua Jäger and Ashraqat Jäger. Born the youngest and their only child, Ashraqat didn't inherit the firstborn power that Odelia and her mother inherited, as did prior firstborns in their generation -- however, Ashraqat was a hybrid, nonetheless. Growing up, Ashraqat learned under her Mother and Grandmother, alongside any Aunts and Uncles, when it came to her magical abilities, whereas her father taught her everything about being a Werewolf so that when she triggers the curse, she isn't as scared as most are. Her parents proved to be incredibly supportive all together. Out of her siblings, Ashraqat and Odelia were the only ones to activate their curse last she remembers or heard. This is subject to change, and probably has. Joining the Army At age 14, Ashraqat had a run-in with Hunters in Israel, where she accidentally let it slip that her and her siblings were Hybrids in attempt to scare them, only it fueled their intentions and interest in her family even more. Returning home, scathed and bloody, her family decided that they needed to leave Israel in order to protect one another. Atiya left her coven behind, even though they tried reasoning for her, under the excuse that she didn't want to fight and didn't want her children to come to anymore harm. They decided to head to America, where they eventually became American Citizens, which allowed the four siblings to enroll in college with majors of their choosing. Ashraqat decided to study Immunology, Biochemistry and Criminology as well. She earned her masters in Criminology, and thus decided to join the Army after graduating. This prompted her to relocate to Afghanistan (with promise that her family didn't need to relocate, either). Ashraqat had attempted to do no killing as possible, so that she didn't activate her curse. While it seemed like she killed, she had actually knocked people out or allowed others to do the killing. Nonetheless, Ashraqat's techniques allowed her to rank up to Corporal under hard work. Meeting Connor Ranking up to Corporal, Ashraqat met higher ranks that she didn't have the chance to in the past. One of which was another Corporal from a different division, a man who went by the name of Connor Hendrix. The two of them began getting closer, and Ashraqat developed feelings for the man -- as he did with her. The pair became closer the more they got to know each other, eventually secrets weren't a thing between them and that's how Ashraqat knew of his supernatural status, as he did with hers. After being sent home when their mission was successful, the two of them began dating. Sometime later, Connor proposed to her and she accepted, but they decided to not have a fancy or extravagant wedding, much to her family's displeasure. Soon after, they were deployed. Ashraqat did have to step from the Army and have an honorable discharge, after she found out about her pregnancy. Though, Connor continued to work as a Soldier, and it prompted him to miss the birth of their daughter, but he was able to fly back home a couple of days later and spend time with both of them. After Nadya was a year old, Ashraqat fell back to old ways and rejoined as a Soldier, while Nadya was raised by her Aunts, Uncle and Grandparents under her parents own disappearance. Though, they were there when they had the opportunity to be. Connor's Death Three years after the birth of their child, and two years after Ashraqat rejoined the Army; she and her squad, including Connor, were ambushed by a bomb in the desert. Most of her squad was killed in action, and the ones that found Ashraqat and saved her, had to tell her that Connor was missing. She refused to focus on the mission until she could find Connor and make sure he was home safely. Pictures of ransom flooded the squad out of no where, showing Connor was being tortured for information, and the group demanded that they release information of their weapons and nuclear weapons in return for Connor's life. Unfortunately, Ashraqat wasn't in power to make a decision, which resulted in Connor's death when the one in charge refused. Throughout the Original's series Season two Season three Season four Season five Name Ashraqat is a Feminine name with the pronunciation ash-ru-qit. It has Arabic origin, having come into use in Egypt as a popular name for newborn girls, with the meaning "dawned" or "brightness". Ash's usage is English, and comes directly from either the English word denoting the tree or residue of fire. Ashraqat's fake name, Raja, is also a Feminie Arabic name that translates to "Hope", and is also a title for a Monarch or princely ruler in South and Southeast Asia. It holds the pronunciation RAH-ja. Her maiden and birth name, Jäger, is from Middle High German jeger(e) which can be translated into "Hunter", and is also of Jewish Origins. Her married name, Hendrix, is derived from the given name, Hendrick, which comes from Henry and is translated as "Home Ruler". Trivia * Inbar Lavi, who portrays Ashraqat Jäger, also portrayed a Military character (Ravit Bivas) on The Last Ship. **In the series, her character dies from an explosion whereas Ashraqat fakes her death featuring an explosion. * Ashraqat shares some parallels with Hope Mikaelson. **Both are variants of Hybrids. **Ashraqat's supposed death was the same day that Hope was born. **Her alias name, Raja, and her daughter's name, Nadya, both hold the meaning "Hope". **Both have a family member named Elijah (Ashraqat's dad, Hope's half-uncle).